


Aren't we Suppose to Hate Each Other?

by Momma_Sun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha eduardo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I call bullshit, M/M, Omega Edd, Omega Verse, There is like no top eduardo, Top Eduardo, bottom edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Edd and Eduardo fight like clockwork, it's routine, though what happens when all of Edd's roommates go on a trip and he's stuck at home for... An unknown reason.





	Aren't we Suppose to Hate Each Other?

    It was routine, wake up, eat breakfast, do something that leads them to walking outside and fight. Edd and Eduardo hated each other more than Tom and Tord, which was quite the accomplishment. It wasn't hard to notice when Edd would disappear for a day or two, sometimes a whole week, though he never asked about it, not like he'd have a chance to anyway. One of these disappearances was a bit unlike the rest, the red car that was usually in front of Edd's house was gone, and there was a  _heavy_ , sweet scent that came from the house.

    "Eduardo, can you go next door and see who the fuck is putting of that scent? It's making me go crazy!" Mark was an alpha, just like Eduardo, so that scent was messing with the both if them. "Me?! Why do I have to go?!?!" "Because I've got to take care if Jon, you should know his heat should be hitting soon." The blonde replied before leaving Eduardo's bedroom doorway. Eduardo sighed and mumbled something as he got dressed, that scent was really starting to get to him, he was furiously rutting against a pillow when Mark had rudely interrupted him.

    As he left his room, Jon's scent wafted into his nose as well. Fucking Mark, acting all high and mighty like HE was the pack alpha. Eduardo figured he'd have to teach him a lesson later, but for now, he needed to get next door. As he walked over, he noticed a few passerby's getting fidgety. Sorry strangers, Eduardo's got this one covered. He decided to be polite and knock, awaiting for Edd or anyone else to answer. Nothing. He knocked again, a little louder. Still nothing. He was growing tired of being ignored and just opened up the surprisingly unlocked door. He locked it behind him to keep prying eyes outside.

    The alpha made his way through the house, exploring every inch if the downstairs, it was... Quite nice. If it wasn't for that damned omega scent, he'd have loved to take a nap on that couch. He found his way up the stairs, the stench getting stronger. It was at it's peak when he reached a door about two doors down, this must be the Omega's room.

    Before daring open it, he tried to guess who it was. The red one? He always seems like a bitch in heat. The ginger? He wouldn't be surprised, he definitely wasn't an alpha. Black eyes? Nah, Edd had mentioned something about him being an alpha. Speaking of Edd... Could it be? Eduardo stood still for a moment, shocked by the possibility. He'd never guess Edd to be an omega. Sure he was a tad small but he was anything but nice, like the typical omega was. He fit more of an Alpha or Beta at least. The more he thought about it... The more he loved the idea. Edd? An omega? This is brilliant!

    A soft moan cut through Eduardo's thoughts, his name was comfortably laced into it.  _Oh yeah, that's Edd_. He slowly opened the door, trying to not draw attention to himself, not yet anyways. There lay Edd, naked and legs spread wide open for the world to see, his fingers knuckles deep into his wet cunt. The alpha could see that Edd was running thin on energy, he'd orgasmed a lot, as did happen with an omega in heat.

    Edd was in pure bliss, his eyes screwed shut as moans spilled out if his throat, god how he wished an alpha would come and comfort him, but sadly Tom had gone with Tord and Matt to some place, Edd wasn't 100% sure. His dammed heats were the only thing that forced him to stay home. He was too busy to notice someone enter and walk over to him, he didn't notice until he felt cool hands touching his thighs. His eyes flashed open and he was met face to face with none other than...  _Eduardo_. "Th-the fuck are you d-doing here?!?!" He yelled, removing his fingers from himself. "Your scent is making the whole town go mad. You also left the door unlocked, to your room and the house." He casually replied, trailing his hands along Edd's warm, smooth, soft inner thigh.

    Eduardo kept Edd's legs spread by putting himself in between them, crashing his lips into Edd's, quickly making the kiss heated. The Omega under him shivered and released a shakey moan. Eduardo grinned and began removing his clothing, sliding off his jeans, unbuttoning his dress shirt, and removing his normal shirt. 

    Edd looked at the alpha, his eyes widened in surprise. He though that Eduardo would have a similar body type to him, but low and behold, here Eduardo was, shirtless. "Do you.... Work out???" Edd asked, getting a chuckle in reply, "I used to... Now I just do some lifting here and there, mostly with carrying Jon to his room." He replied. A simple "Oh." Was all Edd replied with.

    Eduardo bent down and nipped at Edd's neck, his hands trailing down the Omega's body. His skin was really soft, Eduardo made a mental note to cover it in more bites, but for now he'd stick to the neck. Edd pulled at Eduardo's hair, a small groan erupting from him. The alpha slid a hand down to Edd's cunt, inserting two fingers to stretch him out, earning himself a small moan. He was gonna milk every moan he could out of Edd, if it was the last thing he did.

    As impatient as Eduardo was, he made sure to fully stretch the brunette before removing his boxers, his dick standing up tall and proud. Edd gulped and prepared himself, "You good?" Eduardo asked as he began to push himself in. Edd gasped and clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to give Eduardo the pleasure if hearing his moans. "Aww, that's no fun." The alpha pouted before giving a smirk and slamming the rest of his length into Edd, causing him to open his mouth and give out a loud a moan, which didn't last long. "Is this going to be turned into a competition?" Edd rose a brow, "Hm.. How about this... If I can get you screaming my name, I get to mark you~" "And if I'm not screaming, you have to leave me alone next time my heat rolls around. Alone or not," Edd replied. "Just next time?" Eduardo asked, keeping that smirk on his face, "Every next time." Eduardo thought for a bit before replying, "Deal." And they shook on it.

    Eduardo wasted no time to begin pounding into the omega, bending down to leave more love bite along Edd's collar bone, nothing too bad, not yet anyway. Edd gulped, the only noises he made was soft panting and gasps. He refused to go any louder, he wasn't going to lose this bet. The alpha frowned when he realized he wasn't getting his way with the omega, he wanted, no...  _needed_ to make him scream.

    He shifted his position, trying to find Edd's sweet spot, and when Edd gave a surprised squeak, he knew he found it. That sweet little button would give Eduardo a sure win to this bet. He moved a hand down to Edd's cunt, rubbing his clit, "H-HEY, THATS CHE-CH-CHEATING!" Edd squirmed, almost instantly hitting and orgasm. It took all of his strength, but he kept his moans down. Eduardo growled, "You're no fun." He said before slamming into Edd's cunt, receiving that much needed moan, "There you go~" Edd's face went beat red, "Th-the bet was screaming yo-your name..." The omega obviously wasn't happy that he let out even one moan for this asshole, and he hated even more how much he was enjoying this. 

    The alpha was enjoying every noise Edd made, when he felt his knot begin to swell, he cursed at himself. He was going to lose this bet! And like hell he was gonna lose against Edd, not because he was an omega, but just for the sheer fact that, he was going to be  _his_ omega. Edd gave a small whimper when Eduardo stopped, the only thing of his shaft not in Edd being his growing knot. "Why'd you stop?" The omega complained, internally cursing at himself for complaining about THIS. He should be greatful that Eduardo stopped! Not disappointed!

    Eduardo chuckled and leaned into Edd's hear, his hot breath sending shivers down Edd's spine, "Scream for me baby, tell me your mine, let everyone know that you're  _my_ omega." Edd, in his lustfilled haze, had forgotten about the bet, and did as told, "GOD DAMMIT, FUCK ME EDUARDO, I'M YOUR OMEGA, JUST FUCK ME!" Eduardo smirked and pulled out just to the tip before slamming back in, knot and all. Edd gave a screaming moan, keeping that pitch as the alpha continued to thrust into him until Edd hit another orgasm, his walls tightening around Eduardo's cock, causing the alpha to reach his own orgasm.

    Eduardo bent down and roughly bit Edd's neck, causing the omega to give another screaming moan, furiously gripping at the alpha's hair, tears prickling at his eyes. As they both rode out their orgasms, Edd snapped back into his senses, "Wait a second. EDUARDO! WHAT THE HELL!!!" The alpha chuckled, "You screamed my name, you lost~" Edd growled, his face turning red, "And now you're mine~" Eduardo pulled out of Edd and laid down next to him, propping his head up with his hands. "So, am I to guess cuddling is in order?" Edd turned his head, raising a brow, "You'd never cuddle with me." The omega stated, "Well fine I'd you don't want to, I can just get up and leave." Eduardo sat up and was about to get of the bed when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

    Eduardo turned to Edd, a smirk on his face. "I didn't say I didn't want to..." The alpha chuckled and laid back down, pulling the smaller male close to him, "So when are the others coming back?" Edd shrugged, "They left a little bit ago, so probably later tonight." "So we got all day to ourselves, hm?" Edd looked up at Eduardo with a suspicious glance, "What are you thinking about?" The alpha chuckled.

    "Nap then round two?" 


End file.
